


Ring

by AngelynMoon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: He never wears the ring





	Ring

Summary: He never wears the ring

\---

He never wears the ring, it sits in its little box, never closed, never hidden, never worn.

It mocks him and he lets it, lets it remind him as he makes up his face, true self hidden away by powders and lines.

The Lightwood ring that Alec would have given him, had brought out for him to wear one day. The one that had been shoved in a drawer when Alec had made the deal with his father for his magic because Magnus had said he needed it and Alec thought that Magnus needed his magic more than he needed his Shadowhunter.

Magnus sighed and let his gaze return to the mirror, Alec had made a choice, Magnus' happiness over his own and Alec had died in that final showdown, with Magnus still angry at him for breaking his heart and everyone confused at why Magnus wasn't wearing the ring.

It had been his father that finally revealed the truth and Magnus had been so angry that Asmodeus hadn't dared even trying to apologise.

It was Jace that had brought the ring to Magnus, had explained that Alec would have wanted Magnus to have it.

Magnus touched his fingers to the 'L' on the ring and watched, as he did everyday before he faced the world, an image of Alec appear and listened to the image say he loved him before fading into nothing.

Alec had always known he'd end up with a box once he died, he just hadn't expected that box to be so small or to hold a ring that would never be worn.

\----

A/n: Written on my phone in like five minutes so.... Just a little thought I had about how Magnus probably wouldn't be able to bring himself to wear the ring Alec was going to propose to him with if Alec died before proposing.


End file.
